Otoha Takanashi
Otoha Takanashi (小鳥遊 おとは, Takanashi Otoha) is one of the main characters of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. She is 14 years old and in her second year of middle school. Appearance Otoha has light yellow, short and wavy hair tied into loose pigtails twice at each end of her hair. She has round, light blue gentle eyes. Otoha wears a lot of feminine-type clothing and is rarely seen without her Dear Crown notebook. Personality Otoha is a very docile girl and has the taste of a little girl. She has a huge fairytale-imagination which she can use to make up fairytale stories on the spot. Otoha also has a habit of apologizing, especially to Bell, but knows that she is actually a very nice person. Because she can see that in her, Otoha pampers her out of her own will by taking care of her schedule and making refreshments like a manger would to their talent. Otoha is shown to be completely hesitant and never speaks up her opinions because of lack of confidence. Although she can be uncomfortable giving out her ideas, Ito always manages to get something out of her. After returning to Edel Rose after joining Prism Stone temporarily, Otoha had been shown to admit her feelings rather than hide them which resulted in the ability to perform Prism Live. This is not the case when she is performing her usual Prism Show as she is known to become a different person. Synopsis Edel Rose Team S As a fellow member of Edel Rose Team S, Otoha first meets Naru Ayase whilst serving Bell Renjōji, the leader of Edel Rose Team S, by waiting in line for the Prism Stone audition for her. After learning that Naru was chosen over Bell at the audition, she joined her teammates Bell and Wakana Morizono, into finding out if Rinne's four chained jump was real as she performed it during Naru's audition into Prism Stone. Although their plan was to invite Prism Stone and Rinne to Edel Rose's stage, they arrived without Rinne so Bell asked Otoha to tell the director that Prism Stone won't perform. When Prism Stone said that they can still bring Rinne, Otoha and her team left. After angering Bell, Otoha went to get water and saw Rinne who led her to Ito Suzuno playing the keyboard and talk about the song she heard. Otoha then accidentally leaked the real reason they wanted Rinne on Edel Rose's stage; therefore Ito confronted her team knowing the real reason behind their act. When she had expected to get scolded by Bell, Ito kept it a secret. When a storm arrives, Rinne performs a Prism Show for them which proved her four jump chain to be real. After Rinne'e performance, Ann Fukuhara and Wakana decided to settle their match which they decided before Rinne's performance at the Dreaming Session tournament. On the day, Otoha was up against Ito whom she didn't see during the drawing bracket, so she decided to wait for her at the entrance to Prism Space. When Ito arrived, Otoha wished her luck before she went out on stage and watched her from the waiting room. After the performance, Ito then told Otoha that she hated seeing her lower her head to Bell; however Otoha yelled at her saying that Bell is actually a nice person and left. When she arrived on stage, Otoha's performance was noticed too be different from her usual hesitant self which she told herself it was because of her dedication to Bell. After the scores were decided, Otoha won the match against Ito. Tea Party at Prism Stone After getting the most fan mails from the Dreaming Session tournament, Bell drives her out of the team. She is then taken in by Prism Stone who sees her standing in front of Dear Crown. After pointing out the troubled guests at their cafe, Ito tells her that she probably got kicked out of Edel Rose because she kept her feelings hidden all the time. After that, Ann starting complaining because they couldn't think of an event for Prism Stone and Otoha comes in with tea. She tells them that the temperature which lets the leaves dance in the tea is the key to making it delicious. Although she stopped herself from saying something, Ito pushed her into saying her suggestion which was a tea party event. When they all settle on the tea party event, Naru asks Otoha to make a script for a fairytale which they will turn into a Prism Show. Otoha doubted herself as her fairytale imagination was hated by Bell but accepted anyway. After presenting her script, they decided that Otoha would play the girl part and Ito the fairy prince and proceed with the play. Ito then noticed Bell and Wakana in the audience and Otoha immediately backs out saying that Bell would never forgive her. Ito then reminded her that she once said Bell was a good person and they continued with her play though Otoha still doubted herself. Naru and Ann start to worry and Bell and Wakana are about to leave as Otoha is still not on stage, so Ito decides to say lines that weren't on the script to encourage Otoha to go on and reaches out her hand when it was time for her to appear. Otoha takes her hand and goes on stage. She then reveals that she studied the proper way to make tea in order to see Bell smile in return for her kindness. After the performance, Bell and Wakana visits her and offers her a place back into Edel Rose. When she was about to apologize, she instead said 'thank you' which they assume is a goodbye and leaves. At that time, an egg drops on Otoha's head and hatches into her new Pair Friend: Femini. Category:Characters Category:Edel Rose